


Day 257 - Holmesick

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [257]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Hurt, Longing, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Why on earth did I agree to do this?</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 257 - Holmesick

_Why on earth did I agree to do this?_

He stared out of the window into the distance where he could see snow-covered mountains pierce the clear blue sky.

He missed London so much, he could almost feel the pain physically. He missed the noises and the smell, missed his own four walls, missed his housekeeper, missed his work, even missed his infuriating brother a little bit.

But he went where he was needed and right now he was needed here to fix the mess the leaders of this Asian country had got themselves into.

***

_Why on earth did I agree to do this?_

He stared out of the window into the distance where he could see the Széchenyi Chain Bridge and Castle Hill looming into a grey sky.

He missed London so much, he could almost feel the pain physically. He missed the noises and the smell, missed his flat and Mrs Hudson, missed his work, even missed his meddling brother a little bit. But most of all he missed John.

But he went where he was needed and right now he was needed here to find the missing piece of the puzzle.

While he waited for his informant to call he wondered if Mycroft ever got homesick and how much longer he was going to be stuck in Budapest.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'longing / homesick'.
> 
> As for the title, yep, I went there. :P


End file.
